Vérité
by Hikamira
Summary: Un chevalier d'or qui se marie tout en servant Athéna s'avère impossible. Après deux ans de mariage, Milo voit son couple s'écrouler. Cachant la vérité à sa femme, elle demande le divorce. Cependant, Luna aurait une parfaite inconscience de sa véritable identité également. Et si les dieux étaient à la recherche d'une déesse malfaisante ? Kanon X Mu en fond.
1. Le Choix de Milo

_Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves malheureusement. Cependant, Luna est un personnage qui sort tout droit de mon imagination._

**Chap 1 : Le Choix de Milo**_  
_

-Il me manque, dit une voix féminine résonnant dans la toute petite pièce à moitié sombre.

Dans cette pièce, se trouvaient deux femmes. Une assez jeune, au teint mâte et aux longs cheveux noirs. Dans son regard marron, se trouvait de la peine et également une certaine satisfaction. Ses lèvres rouges laissaient échapper des soupires entre chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait. Ses mains, jointes sur ses genoux tremblaient encore un peu, à cause de la décision qu'elle était en train de prendre. Assise en face d'elle, se trouvait une femme un peu plus âgée, à l'air strict et insondable. Elle écoutait. Doucement, elle s'adossa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Alors, pourquoi ? questionna cette dernière.

La jeune femme releva les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus vivre dans ces conditions. Vous comprenez ? Quand je suis avec lui, je ne me sens plus en sécurité. Je ne reconnais plus mon… mari.

-Parlez moi un peu de lui.

-Nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans. Au début, tout semblait si bien, si agréable. Mais Milo a changé… Enormément changé. Disons que…

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Posé sur la table, Luna se mit à le regarder. Cette photo qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps, apparaissait sur son écran chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Une photo qu'elle avait prise de son époux par surprise, alors qu'il était dans son bureau en plein travail. Souvent, elle s'était posé des questions sur cette dernière. Ce visage ne semblait pas seulement concentré sur ses papiers, mais aussi contrarié par quelque chose. Milo était quelqu'un de brutal dans ses mots, mais de doux dans ses gestes, il était drôle, sérieux, engagé dans tout ce qu'il faisait, elle le connaissait par cœur, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais un jour, Luna s'était rendue compte que ce Milo, qui lui avait promis amour, sincérité et consolation pour la vie était quelqu'un de mystérieux qui commençait sérieusement à l'effrayer. Non, il n'était pas violent, ni menaçant, loin de là. Il s'éloignait juste des promesses qu'il avait faites il y'a deux ans, ce jour où il lui avait mit la bague au doigt en jurant de l'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Il était… Absent. Tout le temps absent. Même quand il était là, au final, il semblait ailleurs. Des fois, il disparaissait comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Puis un beau jour, revenait d'un soi disant voyage d'affaire ou autres choses du genre. Une fois, il s'était volatilisé pendant trois mois.

Trois mois sans nouvelles…

Et c'était cette fois là, qui fut celle de trop. C'était pour cette fois là, que Luna se trouvait face à cette avocate, le visage inondé par les larmes, en voyant cette photo sur cet écran de portable. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis trois mois, et qui rejaillissait de nulle part. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait en rien de continuer sa démarche. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Par peur, par mépris, par dégout. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Milo comme avant.

Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, Luna récupéra les documents et les rangea soigneusement dans une chemise. Elle salua l'avocate, puis quitta le bâtiment. Il faisait encore jour, le soleil était à son zénith. Que faire, maintenant ? Impossible de rentrer à la maison. Maintenant que son cher et tendre époux avait enfin décidé à repointer le bout de son nez, c'était impossible pour elle d'y remettre les pieds. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle être surprise de cet appel si soudain, après trois mois à jouer à faire le mort ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été habituée à ce genre d'attitude. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui était-il ? Pourquoi disparaitre pendant si longtemps ? C'étaient des questions qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser. Il n'y répondait qu'à moitié, et parfois même, pas du tout. Qui était-il pour la faire supporter un tel supplice ?

Alors que Luna commença à marcher sans but, le cœur battant, serrant sa chemise contre sa poitrine, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Automatiquement, elle stoppa sa marche, mais ne daigna même pas sortir son portable pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle le savait très bien. Et elle ne répondrait pas. Elle continua doucement, puis passa devant une boutique de fleurs. Les fleurs. Elle aimait ça. Disons que c'était ce qu'elle avait aimé le plus, juste après Milo. Des couleurs, des formes, du dynamisme, et surtout, une vie cachée dans chacune d'elle. Toutes différentes, avec des besoins différents, des chemins différents… Les plantes étaient fascinantes à ses yeux.

-Oh, Luna ! s'écria une fleuriste en sortant de la boutique.

S'efforçant de sourire, la jeune femme la salua.

-Ca fait un moment qu'on ne te vois plus par ici ! continua la vendeuse, que t'arrive t'il ?

-Oh, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que la boutique a gagné un prix ?

-Oui, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, nous avons les plus belles fleurs de la ville. J'étais déçue que tu ne sois pas là !

-Oh, je suis navrée…

-Mais ce n'est rien ! Dis moi… J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Tu as vraiment quitté ton travail ?

Luna fit la grimace. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, la dose d'émotion était assez forte comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

-… Est-ce que Milo est revenu ?

-… Je dois y'aller.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, son amie l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras :

-Attends ! Luna… Écoute-moi. Je ne veux surtout pas être horrible, mais… Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, il a énormément changé et est devenu un peu bizarre. Mais les yeux ne trahissent pas, Luna. Mon instinct me dit qu'il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…

-Tu n'en sais rien ! cria la jeune femme.

La fleuriste sursauta tout en lâchant le bras de son amie. La même sonnerie se mit à retentir comme un écho. Luna baissa la tête et continua son chemin d'un pas pressé.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'exclama la vendeuse, il ne les nourrira pas !

-Je ne les laisserai pas tomber, répondit l'égyptienne en continuant son chemin.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui, alors pourquoi ? Elle savait bien que les personnes qu'elles croiseraient dans cette ville lui poseraient cette fameuse question. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à ce moment précis, c'était être seule. Mais peu importe où elle pouvait se rendre, chaque lieu lui rappelait un souvenir avec lui. Le parc. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, là où tout avait commencé. Son chien, un énorme molosse poilu, qui s'était jeté sur Milo pour jouer et l'avait fait tombé dans une bonne flaque de boue. Luna avait été dans tous ses états et ne savait pas comment s'excuser correctement. Lui… Il avait gueulé, s'était énervé très fort, mais elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rire. Sur le coup, il avait été marrant. Mais quelques jours plus tard, à son entretien d'embauche, la jeune femme avait rit jaune. Elle ne s'attendait pas que le type que son chien avait embrassé sans pitié était en fait son futur patron. Et telle fut sa surprise quand quelques jours plus tard, elle fut malgré tout embauchée.

Ensuite, le cinéma de cette ville. Son chien n'était pas immortel, il avait finit par mourir de vieillesse. Ayant sympathisé avec son patron, ce dernier n'eut aucune difficulté à voir que son employée était un peu morose. Quand elle lui avoua la mort de son molosse, il lui proposa d'aller regarder un film et de la ramener chez elle. C'était gentil de sa part, elle avait accepté avec un demi-sourire.

Puis le restaurant… C'était un dîner avec toute l'entreprise. Mais le cœur de Luna battait déjà assez fort pour son patron. Elle ne voyait que lui, ses beaux yeux bleus, son regard, son sourire, son côté insaisissable. Elle avait oublié son porte monnaie et avait donc été la poire de la soirée. Milo lui avait alors payé le repas, en lui disant qu'en échange, elle l'inviterait à son tour. Quand ce jour arriva, ils se rapprochèrent et ne tardèrent plus au fil du temps à remarquer les sentiments de l'autre. Ils se mirent ensemble assez rapidement sous la pression de Milo, par rapport à la crainte de Luna qui était hésitante de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse et professionnelle. Sortir avec son patron… Mais au final, tout s'était bien passé puisqu'ils allèrent jusqu'au mariage. C'était en pleine nuit, dans un froid polaire en plein milieu du centre ville, que Milo avait fait sa demande. Dans un coup de tête, simplement par amour, grâce à son côté fonceur et audacieux. Luna avait bien évidemment accepté de l'épouser…

Etais-ce réellement une erreur, toute cette histoire ? Le fruit d'une immaturité ? D'une décision hâtive ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est qu'elle avait aimé Milo comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Alors que la jeune femme était assise sur un banc, à observer la fontaine à quelques mètres d'elle, quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un endroit où aller. Un logement d'urgence ? Tss, ils verraient sa situation comme un caprice, à coup sûr. Vivre chez une amie pendant quelques temps ? Non, elle avait horreur de dépendre des autres, elle l'avait déjà été dans le passé, maintenant c'était terminé.

19h07. Il fait déjà sombre, et il pleut à torrents. Parcourir la ville, se changer les idées, croiser des regards, faire des sourires pendant toute la journée… A quoi ça menait au final, elle revenait au même point, non ? Elle levait la tête pour regarder cet immeuble, grand et presque luxueux. Quand Milo avait acheté cet endroit, Luna était ravie. L'appartement était grand, les meubles étaient très esthétiques, il y'avait tout pour la satisfaire. C'était leur nid d'amour. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur d'y mettre les pieds. Quel contraste ! Tout était si différent… Sous la pluie, elle se balançait doucement sur la balançoire dans la cour en face de l'immeuble. Sa chemise remplie de documents était cachée sous ses vêtements, afin de la protéger de la pluie. Ses cheveux trempés, talons presque abimés, Luna restait de marbre. Pourquoi l'appartement était-il éteint ? Etait-il réellement de retour, au moins ? Milo endormi à cette heure ci, c'était juste inconcevable. Alors quoi ? Ou bien, peut-être était-il tout simplement reparti. Pour cette fois, deux semaines de plus d'absence, ou pourquoi pas un mois tiens.

-Madame ?

Luna sursauta, quitta sa balançoire et se retourna vivement. Ah… Ce n'était que le gardien de l'immeuble.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, gémit-elle la main sur le cœur.

-Que faites vous dehors sous une telle pluie ? Vous allez attraper froid, dit-il avec son parapluie.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Vous semblez bien triste aujourd'hui.

-Dites moi… Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez vu… Mon mari aujourd'hui ?

-… Votre mari ? Non pas du tout, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas encore de retour. J'étais là toute la journée.

-Ah… , répondit l'égyptienne en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je vous remercie.

-Voulez vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée ? Vous pouvez vous abriter sous mon parapluie si vous le souhaitez.

Luna perplexe, acquiesça et fut menée jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le gardien la salua, puis elle l'observa s'en aller, avec un air surpris sur le visage.

-… Il n'est pas rentré… ? murmura t'elle.

Alors que signifiait tous ses appels ? Elle pénétra l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 17ième et inséra les clés dans la porte. Allumant la lumière du salon, elle constata en effet, que l'appartement était vide.

-…Milo ? appela t'elle à l'entrée.

Mais aucune réponse. La jeune femme soupira, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Bien. Au moins elle pourrait dormir là pour la nuit. Cependant son cœur commençait à battre d'inquiétude. La situation était étrange. Il l'avait appelé sans cesse dans la journée, et à présent, aucune trace de lui… Elle s'assied dans le salon, commençant à chercher la télécommande du regard. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait laissé sur la table en partant… Mais elle n'y était pas. Automatiquement elle leva les yeux sur la télé. La télécommande se trouvait sur le meuble. Ok. Milo était passé par là. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Vite, faire ses affaires, nourrir les plantes, et partir.

La jeune femme alla vers la chambre d'un pas pressé, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Le lit était défait, et le jeune homme était allongé dedans, les yeux mi ouverts, avec le souffle court. Son visage était blessé, et dans sa main droite il serrait fort son téléphone, comme à l'attente d'un appel. Quand il vit sa femme, il se redressa doucement.

-Luna… ? appela t'il d'une voix fatiguée.

Pourquoi avait-il ces pansements sur son visage. Pourquoi ces vêtements étaient sales. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tremblotante, elle quitta la chambre en direction du salon, saisit ses deux pots de fleurs, son sac à main, mit sa chemise dedans, mais fonça sur son époux en faisant tomber ses pots qui se cassèrent sur les carreaux. Choquée par ce faux geste, elle se baissa puis s'agenouilla devant la terre éparpillée sur le sol ainsi que les fleurs déracinées. Milo, avait les yeux baissés sur elle et sur les morceaux brisés par terre.

-… Où tu vas ? demanda t'il d'un murmure.

Elle ne répondit pas et ramassa les plantes de ses mains de façon minutieuse. Milo ferma les yeux et soupira. On pouvait sentir une extrême fatigue en lui, comme s'il lui restait à peine quelques forces pour rester debout. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses pensées étaient confuses. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. L'émotion de la revoir, la difficulté de tout lui expliquer, de trouver une excuse, en mentant à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait les autres fois. Luna se leva, commença son chemin vers la porte mais il se plaça en travers et la tint par les épaules. Son regard cherchait le sien, mais celui de sa femme étaient totalement baissé. Elle était pâle, trempée, plus fragile que jamais. Ou plutôt, elle semblait comme épuisée moralement. Doucement, craignant un rejet, le chevalier d'or posa une main sur la longue chevelure de sa femme. Il caressa son visage, voulut redresser sa tête, mais elle détourna son regard. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-… Je suis là maintenant, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Mais elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Elle n'y croyait plus.

-Luna… ? appela t'il de nouveau.

C'était inutile de déclencher une moindre conversation avec elle à cet instant précis le chevalier d'or le savait. Et cela le blessait profondément. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'excuser ne rimerait à rien, ce serait même carrément pathétique face à la situation. Et depuis le temps, sa femme devait être assez fatiguée de ses excuses. Voilà que maintenant, quand il revenait après une longue absence, elle ne lui posait plus de questions, ne se jetait plus sur lui en pleurant, ne le quémandait plus, ne répondait plus à ses appels, ne s'inquiétait plus pour ses blessures, elle ne le regardait même plus. Cette fois… Cette fois de trop, le jeune homme était conscient que son couple avait touché le fond. Et il savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. La seule et unique chose qu'il trouva à faire, c'était de poser son doigt sur un point fragile du cou de sa femme, afin de la plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Flashback

Milo et Camus trainaient tout deux dans le temple du Grand Pope. Il faisait nuit et ils regardaient le ciel étoilés depuis la terrasse. Camus semblait interloqué par la nouvelle que son ami venait de lui annoncer.

-Quoi… ? s'écria t'il, tu es marié ?!

-Chut…, répondit le scorpion, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite. Ca reste entre nous d'accord ?

-Mais pourquoi ne pas en parler aux autres, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Le Sanctuaire n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'est ma vie privée.

Le chevalier du Verseau s'était mis à rire.

-Ce sont quand même tes frères d'armes, il n'y a pas que moi tu sais. Et… Depuis combien de temps ?

-A peu près deux ans.

-Deux ans sans rien me dire, waw, bonjour l'amitié.

Camus qui était habituellement sans la moindre quelconque expression semblait bien ravi de voir que le scorpion avait épousé quelqu'un. Il y'en avait au moins un dans ce sanctuaire qui était parvenu à couper le gâteau en deux. Et à ce propos, il perdit vite son sourire et reprit la parole :

-Elle sait ?

Milo soupira et baissa la tête.

-Non, répondit-il.

Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait eu aucune once de bonheur en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Camus se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

-Et ça te convient, comme ça ? demanda t'il.

-… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Choisir de se marier tout en servant Athéna… Je suppose que si aucun chevalier ne l'a fait avant toi, c'est parce que cela semble beaucoup trop improbable… Voire impossible ?

Milo se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Oui, il avait osé, lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait réellement, et aussi parce qu'il voulait vivre comme une personne normale. Se marier, avoir des enfants, une famille… Il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Que faisait-elle, maintenant ? Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était parti sans aucune nouvelles. Que pensait-elle de lui.

-On en a eu, des soucis au Sanctuaire en deux ans. Comment est-ce que tu lui as expliqué ça ?

Milo s'étira puis retourna dans le Temple. Ah. Camus fit une grimace. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut parler du côté négatif de son mariage. Il avait dut dire une bêtise quelque part… Ou l'enfoncer au lieu de lui redonner du poil de la bête.

-Merci pour Athéna ! s'écria la Verseau.

Milo s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Elle ne le saura probablement jamais, alors je te remercie à sa place. Malgré le fait que tu sois marié, tu n'as jamais manqué à l'appel au Sanctuaire, mettant ton couple en danger. Prenant même le risque de ne plus jamais revenir à ta femme… Athéna t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

-Je lui ai juré fidélité alors c'est normal.

-Et ta femme dans tout ça ? demanda Camus en s'avançant, ne lui as-tu pas juré amour, fidélité, présence et tout ce genre de choses ?

Milo resta interdit quelques secondes.

-La vérité, que ce soit pour toi, ou nous autres chevaliers d'or… C'est qu'Athéna est plus importante. N'est-ce pas ?

Le scorpion resta un instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami, puis s'en alla sans demander son reste. La vérité ? Bien sûr qu'Athéna était importante. Mais Luna aussi l'était. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Quand Milo quitta la terrasse, telle fut sa surprise quand il aperçut Shion, qui faisait une bien drôle de tête. Avait-il tout entendu ?

-Tu… es marié ? questionna t'il comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-… Oui, répondit l'époux après un soupir.

Le Grand Pope haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de choses dans ce Sanctuaire. Un chevalier d'or marié. C'était presque irréaliste d'entendre ça… Enfin. Milo était assez grand pour savoir à quoi il ferait face avec un tel choix… Shion n'avait pas son mot à dire, il ne pouvait qu'observer et constater.

-Eh bien… Félicitations…, rajouta t'il.

-Merci.

Le scorpion s'en alla. Camus quant à lui, s'approcha du Grand Pope.

-Vous avez tout entendu à ce que je vois, dit-il.

-Je passais simplement par là innocemment…

-Innocemment hein ?

-… Quoi ? Il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que Kanon ou Angelo, non ?

-Vu comme ça…

-Je reconnais bien là le caractère de Milo. Un vrai sanglier… Il fonce tout droit sans regarder ce qu'il y'a autour. Mais pour cette fois, je suis prêt à parier qu'il va se casser la figure…

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Haha, n'est-ce pas évident ? Deux ans de mariage et déjà une tête comme ça. Il est impossible pour un chevalier d'or de se marier, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne peut se partager en deux, pour sa femme et pour Athéna. Un moment donné, il finira par trahir la personne qu'il aime, ou pire, trahir Athéna. En tout cas, si une telle chose arrive… Je ne le tolérerai en aucun cas. Pas une fois de plus, et encore moins par Milo. Passe-lui le message…

Fin Flashback

Les jours sont passés depuis le retour de Milo, et ce dernier se trouvait dans son entreprise, plus précisément seul dans son bureau, au téléphone, à trier ses papiers.

-Comment peut-il avoir de telles pensées sur moi. Il est impossible pour moi de trahir Athéna, je refuse d'être confondu avec les traitres du Sanctuaire d'accord ? Je sers Athéna depuis des années et je me suis toujours battu pour sa cause, contrairement à certains.

-Toujours aussi franc, répondit Camus à l'autre bout du fil, tu veux bien laisser les autres tranquilles ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont été acquittés depuis un sacré moment.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé directement ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses un scandale au Sanctuaire. Cette guerre était déjà assez rude, tu ne crois pas ? Et comment va ta femme ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-… Non.

-Non ?

-Je l'ai endormie. Ca doit faire une bonne semaine, maintenant. Quand je suis revenu, elle était… assez indifférente.

-Indifférente. Ce n'est pas bon signe ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai appris qu'elle a démissionné. Elle a quitté l'entreprise pendant mon absence.

-Oh…, constata le Verseau.

Oui, ça se sentait, par ce pauvre petit oh, que Camus ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. Il n'osait pas dire à son ami que vu la situation, c'était peine perdue et qu'il ne valait mieux pas espérer quoi que ce soit de la part de sa femme. Ce qui se comprenait tout à fait. Mais il allait le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, alors… Milo préféra prendre les devants et le salua avant de raccrocher, de peur d'entendre des choses assez décourageantes. Il poussa un long soupir en s'affalant sur son bureau.

Après cette rude journée de travail, il quitta le bâtiment, monta dans sa voiture anxieux. Luna ne tarderait plus à se réveiller à présent. Il prit une bonne grosse bouffée d'air et démarra le véhicule, regardant le paysage autour de lui. C'était étrange, comment ces trois mois d'absence lui avaient parus comme une éternité. Il avait le sentiment de redécouvrir la ville après des années. Hors c'était bien ici qu'il faisait sa vie, depuis tout ce temps. Le parc, le bon vieux cinéma, le restaurant où il avait emmené Luna des dizaines de fois parce qu'elle se plaignait de ne pas savoir cuisiner et d'un jour l'empoisonner. Et puis, il y'avait aussi cette fameuse boutique de fleurs qu'elle aimait tellement. Cette femme avait un amour pour les plantes assez inexplicable. Elle les traitait comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Et enfin, cet immeuble, ce parking, cet ascenseur qui marchait une fois sur deux et ces escaliers qu'il montait dix par dix.

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure puis entra dans l'appartement. Après avoir jeté vulgairement sa veste sur le canapé du salon, il se rendit dans la cuisine question de concocter de quoi manger pour sa dulcinée. Endormie depuis une semaine, à son réveil, elle serait très faible à coup sûr. Mais quand il la vit, assise à table, les cheveux attachés et humides avec un peignoir sur elle, son cœur fit un gros boum dans sa poitrine. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, et deuxièmement, parce que le moment M était finalement arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Le visage de la jeune femme était fatigué, et elle buvait un chocolat chaud. Certainement qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se faire à manger. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Milo lui fit simplement un sourire, mais elle l'ignora en replongeant dans son bol.

Le chevalier d'or ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il entra dans la cuisine, se mit derrière elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Je vais te faire à manger, dit-il.

Il ôta sa cravate, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit des légumes.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Je passerai à la pâtisserie pour te prendre une tarte aux fruits comme dessert, ça te va ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse. Il commença sa recette en coupant les légumes, les mit en pagaille dans une casserole remplie d'eau, les mélangea avec toute sortes d'épices et mit le tout au feu. Vingt minutes de cuisson, mais surtout de silence pesant. Une fois la soupe prête, il versa le tout dans un plat, prit une assiette qu'il posa devant Luna et la servit. Il s'assied ensuite près d'elle, plongea une cuillère dans la soupe et la tendit à la jeune femme. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Milo se doutait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait horreur des légumes, cette fois ci… Il reposa la cuillère dans l'assiette, saisit la jeune femme par la taille pour la mettre sur ses genoux et la prendre dans ses bras.

Luna, encore à moitié endormie ne sut comment réagir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais à cause de son épuisement, elle ne trouva en aucun cas la force de le repousser.

-Tu es toujours aussi gonflé…, avait-elle gémis.

Milo en sourit.

-Disparaitre du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles, et me prendre dans tes bras comme ça, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais c'était aussi cette attitude qui caractérisait le scorpion. Se comporter ainsi faisait partie de sa nature. C'était un sacré défaut dans la vie quotidienne, mais une excellente qualité en tant que chevalier.

-Je le fais parce que je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit-il.

Luna manquait de courage. Elle ne trouvait pas l'audace de lui dire que plus rien n'était réciproque, qu'elle n'était pas du tout heureuse de le revoir, qu'elle voulait quitter cet appartement comme elle avait quitté cette entreprise, et recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de lui. Elle le pensait bien fort, mais ne parvenait pas à le dire, à le montrer. Mais elle avait déjà demandé le divorce. Elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait le confronter et le lui dire clairement, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? continua le scorpion.

-Hein ?

-Pour me faire pardonner. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je veux savoir d'où viennent les plaies sur ton visage.

Un silence s'écroula sur la pièce.

-Mais comme d'habitude, continua l'égyptienne, tu me mentiras, ou changera de sujet, ou ira t'enfermer dans ton bureau en prétextant avoir du travail. Que tu disparaisses pendant des jours est déjà si curieux, alors quand en plus de ça, il faut que tu reviennes blessé…

Elle quitta ses bras pour regarder le visage de son époux.

-Milo… Je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Le chevalier d'or soupira. Il détestait entendre cette question, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. C'était interdit. De plus, pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prendrait, s'il lui avouait tout. Pour un fou ? Un homme bizarre ? Une sorte d'entité malfaisante aux pouvoirs inhumains ?

-Tu as une autre famille ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

-Tu es un hors la loi ?

-Non Luna…

-Alors quoi ?!

-Ecoute moi… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je t'aime réellement… Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une certaine évidence, comme si elle y avait réfléchit depuis longtemps.

-Si tu m'aimais, tu ne partirais pas comme ça, pendant des mois, sans rien me dire, sans me dire où tu vas, tu ne me laisserai pas toute seule. Et pourtant, depuis que nous sommes mariés… C'est ce que tu fais. Tu me mens, tu me caches des choses… Laisse tomber.

Luna se leva et quitta la cuisine, pour se rendre dans la chambre. Elle saisit son sac, en sortit une chemise et saisit tous les papiers que l'avocate lui avait donné. Elle revint ensuite dans la cuisine, posa les documents en face du chevalier d'or.

-Je demande le divorce. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.


	2. Un Choix Corsé

-Allo ?

Voilà un son qui vient couper le silence qui s'était installé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, dans l'appartement de Milo. Il était minuit, et le chevalier d'or se trouvait encore assis dans la cuisine, sans avoir bougé du moindre pouce. Ces documents, que Luna avait laissé en face de lui, il les avait lus, et relus encore, sans cesse. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à croire un seul mot de ce qui y était indiqué. C'était plus fort que lui. Ce fut seulement après ce long moment de silence que le chevalier réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Luna était allée se coucher depuis un bon bout de temps, sans un mot de plus. Cette dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée avait été une douche froide, non, bien plus qu'une douche froide. C'était juste ce dont Milo craignait le plus.

-Allo ?

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin… Est-ce qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ? Où est-ce qu'il se cachait depuis tout ce temps derrière des illusions, derrière des mensonges qu'il s'était battis pour se rassurer ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il avait l'impression qu'une vague immense s'était écrasée à l'intérieur de lui et avait tout ruiné sur son passage. C'était déjà la troisième goutte qui tombait sur les papiers du divorce. La troisième. Et pourtant, depuis combien de temps Milo n'avait-il pas versé de larmes. Combien de temps ? Il avait eu des raisons de le faire. Mais ça ne sortait jamais. Et puis, ce n'était pas un acte qu'il pouvait se permettre en tant que chevalier. Être faible, montrer une once de sensibilité, tout ça, tout ça. On ne leur avait jamais appris à être comme ça. Ce n'était ni dans son éducation, ni dans ses volontés. Mais il semblerait que les émotions puissent venir à bout du grand homme qu'il était devenu au fil du temps.

-Milo ?

Une de ses mains se voyait avoir les ongles rongées petit à petit. L'autre, tenait son téléphone à son oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, un ami très cher avec qui il avait affronté les pires épreuves. Le chevalier du Scorpion n'avait pas sut quoi faire. Il s'était sentit tellement démuni, que la seule idée qui lui avait traversée la tête était d'appeler Camus. A une heure si tardive. Mais malgré ça, le chevalier ne trouva en aucun cas le courage de lui dire ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot. Rien ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge bien trop nouée. Ses yeux rouges floutaient sa vision et au fond, il était enragé, peiné mais enragé de son état actuel. Mais impossible de se battre contre ça, il n'en trouvait pas la force.

-Ca ne va pas ? insista le Verseau.

C'était bien la première fois que Milo l'appelait à une heure pareille. Et le fait qu'il doive faire la conversation tout seul avait mit la puce à l'oreille à Camus, sur le moral de son ami. Et il avait déjà quelques idées concernant la situation.

-Non, répondit Milo brièvement.

Un Milo qui se confiait existait uniquement dans 0,1% des cas, et ça Camus le savait parfaitement. Milo n'aimait pas raconter sa vie. S'il était heureux, c'était son problème, s'il était triste, c'était son problème aussi. Camus était aussi dans ce genre là d'ailleurs. Mais là, le Verseau était juste surpris de voir que ce grand patriarche de Milo daignait l'appeler quand il n'allait pas bien. A quoi allait se résumer la conversation ? Il devait certainement vouloir juste entendre sa voix. Sauf que cela ne le mènera strictement nulle part. Ce qui le fit encore plus paniquer, c'est quand il cru entendre des reniflements et des soubresauts de la part de son ami. Là, l'heure était bien grave. Mais l'idée qu'il avait en tête se confirma de suite.

-Elle est partie ? demanda t'il.

Milo reposa de nouveau les yeux sur ces foutus documents, qu'il se retenait réellement de déchirer et de jeter. Ce que le Verseau venait de dire lui avait presque tranché le cœur.

-Je ne peux pas permettre ça…, dit-il enfin d'une voix pleine de larmes. Peu importe comment, je l'empêcherai de partir.

Camus eut un moment de silence. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre, l'encourager dans ce qu'il venait de dire, ou au contraire lui dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Milo avait un très fort caractère, il fonçait toujours au bout de ses idées malgré les circonstances, et c'était l'une de ses qualités. Sauf que cette qualité, utilisée de façon bancale et immature peut devenir un sacré défaut. A vrai dire, ça en était déjà devenu un chez le Scorpion. Si Camus lui disait d'arrêter d'y songer, le chevalier ne lui adresserait certainement plus la parole avant le millénaire suivant, mais s'il lui disait de persévérer dans cette voix, ce serait comme le pousser dans le trou où il voulait déjà se jeter. Et ça… Non.

-Ne faiblis pas face à ça, dit le Verseau. Tu as déjà vu tellement de choses dans ta vie de chevalier… Je suis certain que tu as déjà été autant blessé que ça.

Voir ses frères d'armes mourir, Athéna en danger, se battre contre ses alliés, courser les traitres, et surtout cet horrible sentiment de réaliser que tout est perdu et que les efforts de chacun ne mèneront à rien. Oui, en effet, il en avait traversé des choses, avec cette armure d'or. Et elles étaient bien plus lourdes que de voir Luna poser cette paperasse devant lui. Il fallait l'admettre. De toute façon, rien n'est perdu. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne laissera jamais partir son épouse. Il ne savait pas encore par quel moyen est-ce qu'il pourrait s'y prendre, mais il trouverait à coup sûr. C'était son combat.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se tourna dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit une silhouette là, couchée tout près d'elle et qui en plus la regardait, la tête appuyée sur la main. Luna sursauta un bon coup avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Milo et qu'en effet, il était revenu de sa disparition subite. C'est qu'elle avait finit par s'habituer à se réveiller dans un lit vide, depuis le temps. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux pour les frotter, encore sous le coup de la surprise alors que son cœur s'était mit à battre tout vite de la peur qu'elle avait eue.

-Tu sais que tu ronfles ? murmura Milo.

L'Egyptienne ôta ses mains de ses yeux puis fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme. Des fois, elle se demandait s'il faisait exprès de se foutre de sa gueule comme ça, même dans des moments aussi délicats que ceux-ci. Très bien. Elle allait l'ignorer. L'ignorer toute la journée, tout le temps qu'il faudra, tout en se cherchant un travail. Cela fait, elle partira de cet endroit. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois douchée, vêtue et coiffée, Luna se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qu'elle ferait pour elle seule d'ailleurs. Cependant, son attention s'arrêta sur la paperasse qu'elle avait laissée sur la table. Doucement, elle s'en approcha, saisit le tout et tourna rapidement les pages. Milo n'y avait pas touché, rien n'était signé. Elle en soupira, puis se dirigea vers la chambre, et vit Milo qui s'étira à la porte. Elle lui tendit le tout :

-Signe les documents, dit-elle.

-Non, dit-il avec un sourire en allant vers la cuisine.

Luna saisit le bras du jeune homme et le força à se retourner.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Milo ! Allez, signe ! s'écria t'elle.

-Tu veux que je te dise, Luna… Abandonne cette idée. Il est hors de question que je signe ce truc, je ne le ferai probablement jamais, crois moi.

-Je te préviens, il y'a une avocate qui est en contact avec moi.

-Doux Jésus, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, et sinon, tu as autre chose de plus flippant ?

-Milo… Notre mariage ne rime plus à rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas mettre un terme à tout ça ?!

Mettre un terme à tout ça. Mettre un terme à tout ça… Le chevalier plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, se demandant si elle réalisait au moins les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Alors, elle était vraiment sûre d'elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus le voir, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ? Elle n'avait même pas une once d'espoir en elle qui lui disait qu'après tout, elle avait aimé Milo, et que lui aussi l'aimait ?

-Luna… Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ? questionna t'il.

-Non.

Ca, ça avait sonné faux. Son regard disait faux. Il pouvait le voir, le sentir, et de plus, il la connaissait que trop bien. Malgré cette demande de divorce, il savait que sa femme avait encore ce fond de sentiments, il en était sûr.

Pendant ce temps, très loin d'ici, en Grèce et plus précisément au Sanctuaire, un jeune homme fais les cent pas devant la chambre du Grand Pope. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, mais cette belle journée ne semblait pas réjouir le Maitre de Mu. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir une forme d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Shion arrêta sa marche quand il aperçut Dohko monter les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Une fois que ce dernier vint à son niveau, il l'approcha avec un sourire et lui dit :

-Eh bien, mon ami. Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur, que se passe t'il ?

Shion se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer sa marche. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui en parler ? Non, ce n'était pas sage de tout raconter ainsi. Même s'il s'agissait du fidèle Dohko, Shion estimait que personne n'avait à savoir.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare, si tu continues de faire cette tête, continua le chevalier de la Balance.

-Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça, répondit le Grand Pope.

-Quelque chose te turlupine ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

-Je ne préfère pas. Disons que cette fois ci, le sujet est assez délicat, dit-il dans un soupir. Je déteste me sentir impuissant face à une situation. Si seulement j'avais un moyen de… Tss.

-Hahaha, tu me fais rire quand tu fais ça. En général, quand tu te sens impuissant, c'est qu'il y'a un souci dans la vie personnelle de quelqu'un. C'est bien le seul point où tu ne peux pas vraiment donner d'ordre aux chevaliers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, répondit Shion tout en continuant à tourner en rond.

-Mais malheureusement, même si le sanctuaire n'est pas concerné, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter. Le Grand Pope, mourra t'il d'un ulcère ?

-Cesse tes âneries. Quoi que je fasse, c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis, dans le fond, il est tout à fait normal que je pense au bien être et à l'avenir des chevaliers d'or, non ?

-Oui, mais tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à t'occuper de leur vie privée. Rappelles-toi, avec Aphrodite…

-Oui, je sais, la fenêtre s'en souvient encore, répondit le chef du Sanctuaire.

-Tu devrais peut-être demander à Shaka d'effacer cette vilaine attitude de ton esprit, hahaha ! Ou de te donner quelques cours de Yoga.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire, que de te moquer ? Tu es agaçant.

-Allons allons, excuse-moi. Dis-moi au moins de qui il s'agit ?

-… C'est Milo…

-Notre Scorpion ? Vraiment. Voyons… Ah, il va donner son sang pour la cinquantième fois, c'est ça ?

-Non, tu confonds avec Aldébaran, dit Shion en s'asseyant sur les escaliers. Milo est insaisissable… Son caractère est tel, il a une détermination si forte que je me demande s'il prendra ma place, quand je ne serai plus de ce monde.

-Je dois avouer qu'il est très corsé, autoritaire même. Il n'a quand même pas hésité à désobéir à Athéna en torturant Kanon de son aiguille écarlate, à l'époque de Hadès. Mais il devrait peut-être grandir un peu plus… Cette détermination pourrait lui causer bien des déboires.

-N'est-ce pas.

-N'empêche, maintenant qu'on en parle, ça me fait peur, dit le chevalier de la Balance en s'asseyant près de son ami, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère.

Automatiquement, Shion laissa tomber sa tête comme une masse, comme s'il venait de perdre un combat féroce. Il poussa un énorme soupir, et releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur le chevalier, avec un air de mère désespérée.

-Dohko, je te jure que tu ne devineras jamais. Je passais innocemment juste là, tout près du balcon…

-Innocemment, hein ?

-Et je l'ai surpris en pleine discussion avec Camus. Figure toi que Milo est marié.

Le chevalier de la Balance ouvrit ses yeux si grands que Shion se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas tomber par terre. Dohko ouvrit ensuite grand la bouche, fit une grimace, fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir.

-Eeeeh bienn… On ne peut que lui souhaiter du bonheur, à notre Milo, dit-il enfin. Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, que dois-je dire de plus ?

-Tu sais très bien, Dohko, que c'est la pire idée qu'il aie jamais eue !

-Shion… Certes, ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais cela ne nous concerne pas.

-A quoi pensait-il ? Il est un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, pourquoi s'allier avec une femme alors qu'il sait très bien que sa situation ne peut que détruire son couple… Il ne sera jamais là, et puis ce mariage ne peut que le distraire ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le centre de sa vie doit être Athéna, être marié signifie tellement de choses. Il ne peut pas suivre deux chemins en même temps, c'est n'importe quoi, en plus cela ne pourra que lui faire du mal !

-Shion, arrête un peu… Regarde Shiryu et Shunrei, tout va bien pour eux, et ça fait des années que ça dure !

-Shunrei sait, elle, que Shiryu est un chevalier, elle connait l'existence du Sanctuaire et n'est pas ignorante de la situation d'Athéna. Milo a épousé une femme qui ne sait rien de tout ça ! Et ça fait maintenant deux ans, en deux ans, on en a eu des soucis au Sanctuaire, tu sais bien, il n'a manqué à aucun appel…

-Ce qui est plutôt bien, non ?

-Et sa femme dans tout ça ? Elle n'a aucune idée d'où il va figure toi !

-Shion, tu es une vraie cocotte de ferme. Si les chevaliers d'or voient ce côté poule chez toi…

-… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas de côté poule, c'est clair ? Tout peut arriver, on est à l'abri de rien. En plus, si Milo est amoureux, il pourrait facilement mettre sa femme au dessus d'Athéna et oublier les priorités.

-Je pense plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose que toi.

Un silence s'écroula. Dohko le connaissait bien, ce Grand Pope et vieil ami. Il savait vraiment tout de lui, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises. Et là l'évidence était que le Maitre de Mu ne voulait pas que le chevalier du Scorpion vive ce que lui a vécu dans le passé. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais cela n'empêcherai pas Dohko d'en être sûr. Certes, se marier était un choix étrange pour un chevalier, et encore plus avec une jeune femme ignorante du Sanctuaire et des chevaliers. C'était même carrément fou. Certes, l'amour mal dosé pouvait faire en sorte que Milo donne bien plus de valeur à sa femme qu'à Athéna. Mais il y'avait aussi ce côté du passé de Shion.

-Tu sais… Ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est mal fini pour toi, que ça finira mal pour tout le monde, dit Dohko en se levant, Milo est un chevalier digne, fidèle à ses convictions comme à Athéna. De plus, c'est un grand garçon. Je suis certain qu'il était conscient que son choix ne lui donnerait pas la vie rose. Mais c'est un battant, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, moi aussi j'en suis un, et pourtant regarde ce qui est arrivé !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dohko baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Je vois. Tu n'es pas encore guéri de toute cette histoire, apparemment.

-… Comment le pourrais-je.

-Quoiqu'il en soit mon cher Bélier, dit la Balance en posant sa main sur la tête de son ami, si tu veux un conseil, ne mets pas la pate là dedans. Tu risques de te piquer très fort. Et arrête de te faire un sang d'encre. Je sais que ce n'est pas très évident, mais s'il te plait, aie confiance en Milo. C'est aussi ton travail de Grand Pope, n'oublie pas.

Son travail de Grand Pope… Avoir confiance aux chevaliers… Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être était-il en tort ? Peut-être devait-il s'efforcer à mettre cette attitude de côté ? En deux ans, Milo du Scorpion n'avait pas changé d'un poil, après tout. Shion soupira. Par moment, il se trouvait pathétique. Il devrait peut-être… Se reposer, partir quelques jours, se détendre quelque part, sans penser à rien.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Kanon des Gémeaux était adossé à un pilier de sa maison zodiacale. Les bras croisés. Son regard était fixé sur la toute première maison du zodiaque, au loin, celle du Bélier. Il pouvait passer des heures là, sans bouger, à observer la première maison, tout en se posant plein de questions. Des questions peut-être un peu stupides, d'ailleurs… Comme qu'est-ce qu'il fait, comment va-t-il, à quoi pense t'il…

-Je peux savoir quel est ton problème avec la maison du Bélier ? dit son frère en arrivant.

-… Quoi ? répondit Kanon en le regardant.

-Cela fait bien des jours, que tu te poses ici et que tu la regardes. Est-ce qu'il y'a eu un souci avec Mu ?

-Non, loin de là. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

-Si tu veux le voir, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne descends pas ?

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, veux-tu ?

-Mais ça me regarde. Tout ce qui te regarde me regarde, mon frère.

-Tu ne le dis que quand ça t'arranges. La dernière fois, j'ai nettoyé la maison des Gémeaux de fond en combe, qui m'a aidé ?

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, cette fois ne compte pas, j'étais très fatigué et j'avais mal dormi.

-Ben voyons, tu verras la prochaine fois, qui sera très fatigué et aura mal dormi.

-Quelle mauvaise foi.

-Tu peux parler.

-Tu pourrais au moins avoir du respect pour ton ainé.

-Ainé de quoi, de deux minutes ? Vous me faites tous rire avec cette histoire d'ainesse.

-Peu importe, les faits sont les faits. Je suis sorti le premier que tu le veuilles ou non, mon pauvre.

-Fais attention Saga, tu commences à m'énerver.

-Eh ben dis donc, en voilà des manières. Je devrais te donner une correction pour ce que tu viens de dire.

Bon allez, assez parlé, il était temps de montrer à ce Saga qui était le chef de cette maison. Kanon se jeta sur lui sans aucun scrupule pour le faire tomber et tenta de l'immobiliser sur le sol. Mais Saga ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire, et après un combat acharné de quelques minutes, les deux jumeaux perdirent leur garde et s'approchèrent dangereusement des escaliers, où ils finirent par tomber tout le long, comme des pantins. Aldébaran, qui était en bas, les regardait avec des yeux ahuris, les mains sur sa taille, jusqu'à ce que les chevaliers des Gémeaux finissent leur chute et tombe à l'arrière de la maison du Taureau.

-Non…, dit Aldébaran, dîtes moi que je rêve, ce n'est quand même pas vous qui êtes tombés de façon aussi stupide de l'escalier, non ?

-Dis donc, que veux-tu dire par façon aussi stupide, dit Saga en se levant, ouuuuuh, mes côtes…

-Encore en train de jouer à la bagarre à votre âge. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous, ça me rappellera la vieille école !

-Non non, dit Kanon en se levant une main sur la tête, sans façon Aldébaran, en plus si Shion nous voit, je crois bien qu'on est cuits. Fiou… Alors c'est ça de tomber des escaliers du Sanctuaire.

-Je me demande si un tel prodige est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un, ici. Bon, vous voulez entrer ? Mu est à l'intérieur.

-… Mu ? répéta Kanon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre chevaliers étaient dans la maison du Taureau. Mu était assis à table, un livre en main et salua les deux nouveaux venus avec un sourire. Saga, toujours une main sur sa côte, s'installa et prit de suite ses aises, quant à Kanon, il eut comme un petit moment d'absence en voyant le chevalier du Bélier. Surtout rester calme, et ne rien laisser paraitre. Il vint s'assoir à son tour, puis Aldébaran apporta un énorme gâteau aux pommes qu'il posa à table.

-Bon, il n'est certainement pas meilleur que celui de Milo, mais comme il n'est pas là en ce moment on va bien devoir faire sans ! dit le chevalier du Taureau.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait de ces plats, le Scorpion… dit Mu dans un soupir.

-Oui, mais c'est toujours la galère pour qu'il accepte de nous cuisiner quoi que ce soit, conclut Saga, quel dommage.

-Peut-être que si on le harcèle tous ensemble, il finira par céder ? proposa Aldébaran.

-Ou par craquer ? Et s'il nous envoie son aiguille écarlate dans la figure, il serait capable en plus, pour un pauvre cheesecake.

-Quel caractère… Pourtant quand il s'agit de cuisiner pour Camus, il est toujours d'assaut.

-C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

-Mais… dit Mu en regardant Kanon, tu as une bosse ?

-Hein ? répondit le jumeau de Saga en posant sa main sur la tête, ah ça…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ah, tu ne vas jamais me croire Mu, dit Aldébaran, ces deux là viennent tout juste de tomber des escaliers.

-… Noooon ! s'écria Mu en explosant de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, déclara Kanon vexé.

-Je pensais que les chevaliers des Gémeaux avaient bien plus d'équilibre que ça !

-Je dois dire que moi aussi, résonna une voix.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers cette nouvelle entrée. Shaka de la Vierge était présent et s'avança vers eux. Tous ahuris, ils froncèrent les sourcils et se levèrent :

-Shaka ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'inquiéta Saga.

-Tu ne quittes jamais la maison de la Vierge, habituellement ! remarqua Mu.

-Je voulais te voir Mu. Si vous êtes tous là, peu importe, répondit la Vierge.

-Ah ? Que se passe t'il ? questionna le Bélier.

-Eh bien… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi même, tout semble flou dans ma tête. Je n'y vois pas très clair, mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Un mauvais pressentiment ? répéta Kanon, mais tout va bien, nous sortons à peine d'une guerre de trois mois… Est-ce que quelque chose se prépare ?

-… Je ne sais pas. J'entends les dieux me parler dans mon sommeil, et ils ne me disent rien qui vaille. Ils me montrent que quelque chose approche, peu à peu.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? demanda Aldébaran.

-Non… Bien avant cette dernière guerre, ils me parlaient déjà. Je pensais qu'ils voulaient juste annoncer cela, mais vu que ces voix sont encore présentes, je crois bien m'être trompé…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent au juste ? demanda Saga.

-Que quelque chose va ressurgir très bientôt, et qu'il faut nous préparer. Elles disent aussi que ce ne sera pas un combat comme tous les autres. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut en parler à Athéna.

-Oui. Mais je doute fort qu'Athéna soit de taille, cette fois…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Mu.

-Je vous l'ai dis. Ce combat ne sera pas comme les autres, à tel point que je ne sais même pas si nous aurons à nous battre. Et c'est bien ça qui me perturbe, les voix des dieux sont incompréhensibles. Je ne sais qui est l'ennemi, quand viendra t'il, que veux t'il… Tout est flou dans ma tête.

-C'est si étrange, dit Mu en baissant la tête, tout semble aller pour le mieux et je ne sens aucune énergie négative dans les alentours.

-Ce qui signifie que le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite, dit Aldébaran.

-Restons sur nos gardes, dit Kanon. Il faut prévenir le Grand Pope sur le champ.

Loin du Sanctuaire, hors de la Grèce, la froideur avait gagné l'appartement de Milo et Luna. La communication était devenue inexistante, Milo travaillait comme à son habitude, et Luna avait commencé à travailler avec son amie fleuriste. Sa nouvelle vie avait quelque peu débuté avec cet emploi. Certes, elle vivait toujours avec son futur ex-époux, mais s'était juré d'emménager ailleurs dès qu'elle en aurait la capacité financière. Qu'il veuille signer ces papiers ou non, elle le quitterait, c'était sûr et certain. C'était quand même fou comment il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il osait venir la chercher en voiture le soir, essayait de la dorloter mais elle le repoussait tant bien que mal, et le pire, c'était bien la fois où il lui avait proposé d'aller au cinéma… Elle avait bien évidemment refusé mais il était quand même parti tout seul, comme un grand.

Un soir, le couple rentra en voiture. Luna, épuisée, était à moitié endormie sur son siège et Milo la regardait avec un petit sourire. Mais ou avait-il donc trouvé une femme aussi magnifique. Des fois, quand elle se promenait dans la rue, le chevalier du Scorpion ne supportait pas les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Ce n'était pas si simple, d'avoir épousé une femme aussi belle. Il lui pinça la joue pour la réveiller, ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme.

-Quoi… ? dit-elle la voix fatiguée.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'endormir sans manger, tu sais, dit-il.

-Fiche moi la paix, Milo…

-On est arrivé de toute façon. Tu veux que je te fasse du poisson ? demanda t'il en se garant.

-J'en veux pas de ton poisson.

-Alors là, je ne te crois pas, tu en raffoles d'habitude.

-Oui, eh bien ce n'est plus le cas, ça te va ?

-Eh bien de gré ou de force, tu le mangeras mon poisson, dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

-Non mais tu vois, c'est ça que je déteste chez toi, pour qui tu te prends à prendre des décisions à ma place ?!

-Mais je ne prends pas de décisions à ta place, je sais très bien que tu en veux de mon poisson, tu dis le contraire parce que tu es fâchée contre moi !

-Je te dis que je n'en veux pas de ton poisson ! cria Luna en descendant de la voiture.

-Tss, Luna ça suffit, tu es une bien mauvaise actrice, répondit le chevalier en quittant la voiture et en la fermant, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes tant mon poisson. Ou bien, peut-être parce que l'Egypte est le pays des chats, haha.

-Fiche moi la paix Milo, tu m'agaces avec cette histoire de chats et même si c'était le cas, je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement Egyptienne, alors.

-… Quoi ? Comment ça ? répondit-il en la suivant jusqu'à l'immeuble.

-Mais, on m'a toujours dis que j'avais une tête d'Egyptienne alors voilà, c'est resté, c'est bon fiche moi la paix, dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

-Ah bon ? … Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu es ma chatte à moi, répondit le jeune homme en l'attrapant et en la portant sur son épaule.

-Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! Pose-moi !

Une fois dans leur appartement, les pieds de Luna purent enfin toucher le sol, et elle s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. C'était toujours le premier geste qu'elle faisait avant d'entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce. Alors que Milo ôta sa veste et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour commencer sa préparation, la jeune femme saisit la poubelle et descendit dans les caves de l'immeuble, lieu où les déchets étaient stockés. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, la coinça avec un petit bout de bois, puis entra doucement dans la pièce sombre dont l'ampoule était grillée depuis un sacré bout de temps. Qu'attendait donc le concierge pour régler ça ? Heureusement qu'il y'avait la lumière du couloir avec la porte ouverte.

Luna posa la poubelle dans la grande boite grise, mais sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd. Soudainement, elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans l'obscurité, et comprit de suite que la porte s'était fermée brutalement. Le cœur battant très fort, elle tenta de retrouver la porte en tendant les mains, puis saisit la poignée sur laquelle elle appuya. Mais rien, la poignée de la porte était toute dure, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Luna insista, sentant la peur envahir son corps.

-Non… Non… !

Elle frappa sur la porte de ses poings, de plus en plus fort.

-Au secours ! Au secours aidez-moi !

Pendant ce temps, Milo était toujours en cuisine, à faire cuir son fameux poisson. Sûr qu'elle le mangerai, habituellement elle n'en laissait même pas une miette. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'efforcer de ne pas y toucher, juste parce qu'elle était fâchée quand même non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, dans cette cave…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle y était allée, et toujours pas revenue. A moins qu'il ne l'aie pas entendue ?

-Luna ? appela t'il.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Une secousse brutale fit son apparition.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça… Un tremblement de terre ?

L'immeuble tremblait entièrement, et le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Non… Ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre…

Il sentait une énergie négative se développer de plus en plus, et elle semblait à proximité. Un mélange d'obscurité et de haine en même temps qui grandissait et envahissait l'immeuble, tout en le faisant trembler. Les objets fragiles se cassaient sur le sol, les étagères tombaient. Ce n'était certainement pas une secousse normale. De plus, les autres immeubles semblaient être intacts…

-Je sens un puissant cosmos… D'où vient-il…

Un ennemi, ici, loin du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? La secousse s'arrêta en un seul coup.

-… C'est fini… Ah, Luna !

Milo quitta précipitamment l'appartement et courut jusqu'à la cave, où il vit la porte fermée. Il entendit des cris et des coups et ne tarda pas à comprendre que la jeune femme se trouvait à l'intérieur, et tétanisée à coup sûr. Il ouvrit la porte en brisant la poignée, puis Luna se jeta sur lui et le serra fort en pleurant. Milo fit de même.

-C'est bon, c'est fini…, dit-il.

Luna avait toujours eu une peur bleue de l'obscurité, une peur sans nom. C'était une véritable phobie. Elle ne supportait également pas d'être enfermée, et elle-même ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces peurs disproportionnées. Milo la regarda un moment, ses mains sur le visage de sa femme.

-Est-ce que ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda t'il.

-N-non, j-je… J'ai eu v-vraiment peur…

-Il vient d'y avoir une secousse terrible, pourtant… Heureusement que tu vas bien.

-… Hein ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas sentie ?

-N-non, j'ai rien entendu !

-… Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Luna hocha la tête négativement. Etrange, l'immeuble entier était en train de se réunir dans les couloirs tout en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer pourtant. Luna était dans les sous-sols… Elle aurait put être sévèrement blessée. Milo fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte de la cave, ou l'obscurité régnait encore. Il fallait vraiment réparer cette ampoule. En effet, tout était à sa place, les poubelles étaient intactes et n'avaient pas bougées d'un centimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… murmura t'il.

Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Le sol de la cave était fracturé et sévèrement, de grosses traces voyantes s'étaient dessinées et le sol plat d'auparavant n'était plus que ruines. Il reposa les yeux sur Luna.

-Luna… Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-… Oui… Je n'ai rien sentis sous mes pieds…, dit-elle en regardant le massacre dans la cave.

-… Okay, répondit le chevalier en refermant la porte.

Il prit de nouveau sa femme dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Ca va, tout va bien alors. Je vais réparer cette ampoule moi-même, et cette porte aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand à cette secousse et cette énergie, qui avait totalement disparue… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un et très vite.


	3. A l'Aube d'une Menace

_**Chapitre 3 : A l'aube d'une menace**_

Trois jours se sont écoulés après le tremblement étrange du bâtiment où vivaient Milo et Luna. Les résidents, ainsi que les citoyens de cette rue se réunissaient de temps en temps dans la cour centrale, rien que pour voir les dégâts que cette catastrophe avait fait. L'immeuble était encore debout, mais beaucoup de fenêtres avaient été brisées, et d'énormes fissures s'étaient dessinées sur les murs, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Mais qu'avait-il donc put se passer exactement cette nuit là ? Pourquoi ce tremblement de terre avait il affecté uniquement ce lieu, et même pas les autres habitations de la rue ? Les journalistes faisaient passer l'affaire aux médias, quelques policiers étaient même venus enquêter en faisant l'hypothèse d'une bombe. La cour était devenue un vrai lieu de rassemblement, et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Milo, par exemple, qui avait été faire les courses tout seul, « comme un mari maltraité », revenait en voiture et ne pouvait pas circuler librement à cause du peuple présent. Klaxonner, encore et encore, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose apparemment. S'il s'écoutait, il descendrait de son véhicule et donnerait une petite correction à quelques uns, particulièrement à ces policiers qui faisaient les fiers avec leur tenue de service, et qui prenaient leurs grands airs de connaisseurs, alors que non, ils n'y connaissaient rien. Ce phénomène n'était pas de leur ordre, il n'était pas naturel. Il avait été conçut par le cosmos de quelqu'un, le chevalier du Scorpion le savait. Mais qui… Là, était la grande question. Cela faisait un bail qu'il connaissait ses voisins, tous ces gens qui vivaient dans cet immeuble plutôt paisible. Aucun d'entre eux n'était susceptible d'avoir une énergie négative et de créer une catastrophe pareille. Alors, le coupable ne vivait certainement pas dans les alentours… A cette pensée, Milo fronça les sourcils, dérangé par cette incompréhension. Très bien. Ce soir, il ferait une recherche et fouillerait la ville de fond en combes.

Après s'être garé, Milo quitta la voiture et sorti les courses du coffre. Il ferma le tout et se créa un chemin entre les gens pour enfin atteindre la bâtisse et monter jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine.

-Je suis là mon amour, dit-il.

Luna était assise par terre, en face de la table basse, avec des pots de fleurs remplit de terre. Juste à côté, il y'avait un verre d'eau, ainsi que des paquets de graines. La jeune femme ne daigna cependant pas à donner le moindre signe de vie, bien décidée à ignorer Milo jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte cet endroit.

-Tu as vu le monde qu'il y'a en bas ? questionna Milo en rangeant le frigo, on va pas avoir la paix de si tôt avec cette histoire.

-Milo arrête de m'adresser la parole, répondit sèchement la jeune femme en plantant ses graines.

-Je ne travaille pas demain, ça te dis qu'on sorte ? continua le chevalier.

-Non.

-Allez, un petit ciné ? Tu adores le ciné.

-Milo arrête ça tout de suite.

-D'accord, d'accord… Par contre, je te préviens, aujourd'hui j'ai la flemme de cuisiner.

Si le chevalier avait été au salon, il aurait put voir la mine dégoutée que Luna venait de faire l'espace de quelques secondes. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre avec un homme qui lui cachait des choses, elle savait qu'il était malgré tout un excellent cuisinier. Elle, elle disait tout le temps que le fourneau c'était tout sauf pour elle, ce qui était le cas vu qu'elle ratait tous ses plats, même de vulgaires omelettes. Mais Milo lui était un petit chef. Et malheureusement, elle ne gouterait pas à sa cuisine ce soir…

-Okay, dit-elle neutre.

Après avoir rangé les courses, Milo s'étira tout en venant au salon et sourit en voyant la jeune femme assise par terre à planter ses graines. Quelle occupation. On aurait vraiment dit que les fleurs c'était toute sa vie. Milo s'approcha et se pencha sur les pots.

-C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda t'il.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle.

Il soupira avant de se redresser. Décidément… Une vraie armure cette femme, peu importe ce que le Scorpion faisait, elle était toujours contre, sèche et froide. Mais Milo était un homme déterminé et il connaissait son potentiel. Il savait qu'en faisant quelques efforts, ils pourraient recommencer à zéro tous les deux. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle n'avaient pas changés depuis le temps, et ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'éteindre, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver. Il lui avait juré amour et protection jusqu'à la mort et il s'y tiendrait, tel le chevalier qu'il était. Lentement, le jeune homme alla s'assoir par terre, de l'autre côté de la table basse afin d'être face à elle. Après avoir prit une bonne bouffée d'air, il dit :

-C'est bon… Je vais te les signer, tes papiers.

Luna leva les yeux sur lui, sans plus bouger. Quoi ? Il était sérieux là ? Elle fit un regard sceptique, puis Milo reprit la parole.

-Mais… J'ai trois conditions, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Luna posa ses graines sur la table et croisa les bras, à l'écoute, prête à riposter.

-Premièrement, commença le Scorpion, tu abandonnes l'idée de quitter cet appartement. Toi tu restes, moi je pars.

-… Hein ?

-Deuxièmement… J'y connais pas grand-chose aux fleuristes, mais à mon avis, c'est pas cher payé, surtout pour les débutants. Alors, je te laisserai une carte bleue qui te donnera l'accès sur mon compte.

Luna eut un petit rire nerveux. Pour qui se prenait-il. Cette attitude ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, et apparemment, elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Milo avait toujours eu ce petit air fier et arrogant qu'elle détestait tant. A cause de cela, peu importe les situations, même les plus honteuses, il ne perdait jamais la face et gardait confiance en lui.

-Et troisièmement…, continua Milo en levant les yeux pour réfléchir.

-… Troisièmement ?

-Eum… Je te le dirai plus tard.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit, Milo.

-Très bien, alors, c'est réglé. On reste mariés, tout est bien qui finit bien !

-Non… !

-Alors tu fais ce que je te dis. Sans ça, je peux t'assurer qu'on sera mariés pour la vie.

Prise par la colère, Luna se leva d'un coup et voulut quitter le salon. Mais un vertige la prit d'assaut et elle manqua de tomber au sol, rattrapée par le chevalier.

-Hey, ça ne va pas ? questionna t'il.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma doucement les yeux. Milo posa une main sur son front, et constata que sa température était élevée.

-Tu es brûlante…, dit-il, tu as une bonne fièvre, je t'emmène au lit.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre la direction de la chambre et de la coucher dans le lit. Bizarre ça… Une fièvre, comme ça, sans raison, surtout avec la chaleur de la saison ? Alors là, il ne savait pas si ça l'impressionnait car en temps que chevalier il ne tombait jamais malade de la sorte, ou bien si c'était simplement les gens normaux qui se faisaient foutre au pieux par le moindre microbe. Il prit sa température, posa des cachets sur son chevet puis resta assis sur le lit à attendre qu'elle s'endorme, la petite lampe allumée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Non, mais je le fais.

-… Je ne veux pas.

-Bah c'est balo.

-… Tu es vraiment pire qu'un âne.

-Alors tu devrais savoir que rien ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer, non ?

Un moment de silence s'installa. Puis, Luna saisit la couverture et se cacha entièrement dedans, tête y comprit. Elle avait encore ce genre de réaction, et elle s'en voulait. Elle détestait le fait que son cœur batte si fort quand il lui disait des choses pareilles. Et à chacun des moments comme ça, depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé le divorce, elle se cachait pour pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo ôta doucement le haut de la couette pour voir une Luna endormie, et la plaça délicatement mieux sur le lit. Après cela, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais se stoppa. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, soupira doucement, puis au final posa un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

-Je t'aime… murmura t'il.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chevalier du Scorpion rodait dans la ville. De toits en toits, il parcourait le centre à la recherche d'un cosmos en éveil ou d'une énergie inhabituelle. Et si cette personne s'amusait à tout faire trembler ? C'est qu'ils avaient eu à faire à des fous, au Sanctuaire, au fil des années, alors autant s'attendre à tout. Il arriva sur le toit de la mairie, posant son regard à gauche puis à droite. C'était quand même étrange, rien ne lui semblait malfaisant dans le coin. Après tout, c'était une bonne vieille petite ville que tout le monde aimait et où il n'était jamais arrivé quoi que ce soit. Ou bien, il était possible que le coupable de cette catastrophe ait déjà quitté la ville pour semer le trouble ailleurs ?

Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, et il répondit :

-Camus ?

-Oui Milo, c'est moi. Je viens de voir quelque chose d'assez curieux dans les médias… Et il semblerait que cela se soit passé dans la ville où tu résides.

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Dis moi, ce truc est tout sauf naturel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu l'as dis… Je suis justement en train de faire des recherches. J'espère ne pas m'y prendre trop tard… C'est arrivé au bâtiment où je vis.

-Ah, tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Tout va bien, personne n'a été blessé. Mais quelque chose me tracasse… Seul le bâtiment a été touché, pourtant la secousse a été violente. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai sentis une énergie menaçante dans les alentours.

-Vraiment ?

-Un cosmos. Quelqu'un est certainement à l'origine de tout ça. Mais qui, ça c'est autre chose…

-Bon sang… Qui aurait bien put.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, je suis certain que ce n'est rien de bien grave. Ce doit être un guerrier isolé qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de ces soirées, voilà tout. Je vais le retrouver, lui régler son compte et on n'en parlera plus.

-Hm… Ne sois pas trop optimiste Milo, je ne suis pas très rassuré.

-Si ça avait été un type dangereux, il aurait fait comme tous les autres, harceler Athéna. Et si quelque chose s'était passé au Sanctuaire, on aurait été prévenus.

-… Tu dois avoir raison. Mais ne trouves-tu pas étrange que le bâtiment que cette personne a brutalisé, soit comme par hasard l'habitat d'un chevalier d'or ?

-… Tu me poses une colle.

-Reste sur tes gardes. Et quoiqu'il en soit, parlons en quand même à Athéna.

En Grèce, au beau milieu de la nuit, Dohko montait les marches du Sanctuaire pour se rendre dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Une fois arrivé, Shion, surpris de le voir, se dirigea vers lui.

-Dohko ? Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il.

Sur le visage du chevalier de la Balance, on pouvait lire de la surprise mais aussi une profonde inquiétude. Shion savait, en le voyant, qu'il ne lui annoncerait pas une bonne nouvelle. Il savait que son ami avait la capacité de faire des rêves prémonitoires depuis des années, et s'il montait les marches au beau milieu de la nuit pour venir en sa rencontre, c'est que l'heure était grave.

-Shion, dit-il, quelque chose se prépare, nous devons impérativement nous préparer pour protéger Athéna, et vite.

-Qu'as tu vu cette fois ?

-C'était étrange, et pas très clair. Il y'avait une porte, et quelque chose essayait de l'enfoncer progressivement… Comme une sorte d'obscurité.

-Obscurité ? Shaka m'a dit quelque chose de semblable, il y'a quelques jours. Il ne cessait de dire que quelque chose allait ressurgir de quelque part…

-Mais ce n'est pas tout… J'ai également entendu quelqu'un dans une profonde détresse. Des sanglots...

-Des sanglots ? Athéna ?

-Non, j'aurai reconnu sa voix. Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

-Il nous faut rassembler les chevaliers d'or au plus vite, conclut Shion, nous devons absolument savoir d'où vient cette menace, et la contrer.

Le lendemain matin, Kanon marchait les mains dans les poches à travers la forêt du Sanctuaire. Quelques heures plus tôt, le Grand Pope avait réunit tous les chevaliers présents afin de les mettre en garde sur la menace qui commençait à planer au dessus d'eux. Les chevaliers absents devaient impérativement quitter leurs occupations et revenir au plus vite au Sanctuaire. Shion se posait énormément de questions sur les prédictions floues de Dohko et de Shaka, qui pourtant habituellement étaient très claires. Kanon soupira. Que se passerait-il, cette fois ci. Ils sortaient à peine d'une guerre rude et longue... Pourquoi ne pas avoir un peu de repos ? Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis de leurs blessures, avec tout ça. Une attaque prématurée pourrait leur être fatal… Enfin bon. Personne n'avait demandé à ce que les choses se passent ainsi, et il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Même si, malgré leur dévouement pour Athéna, Kanon était certain que beaucoup d'entre eux râlaient intérieurement par moment, tout comme lui. Le contraire était juste impossible. Ils étaient marrants, en fait, à jouer aux saints, aux chevaliers modèles. Rien qu'à y penser, il en rit.

Mais quelque chose le sorti de sa petit rêverie. A quelques mètres, le chevalier des Gémeaux pouvait voir une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de reconnaitre le chevalier d'or du Bélier, couché sur le dos, dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil. Mu ? De suite, Kanon fit un pas silencieux en arrière, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie. Pour quelle raison, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Mais… Que gagnerait-il à partir sans être vu ? N'étais-ce pas une sorte de fuite, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fuir ainsi face à un de ses amis ? Enfin, amis… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de grandes conversations avec le Bélier, mais ils combattaient ensemble en faveur d'Athéna depuis bien des années. Et particulièrement, à cette dernière guerre… Cette fameuse dernière guerre. Kanon soupira, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rejoindre Mu.

-Ah, Saga, dit le Bélier allongé, une main sous sa tête.

-… Non, Kanon, répondit le Gémeau avec une mine vexée.

-Oh ! Désolé, haha. C'est bizarre, je ne vous confonds jamais d'habitude…

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

-Hm… Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.

-Si, je vais bien. Je pense juste à ce que le Grand Pope nous a dit tout à l'heure… Je ne suis pas très ravi de la nouvelle, à vrai dire.

-A qui le dis-tu, personne ne l'est. Mais on va bien devoir faire avec, répondit Mu en posant une main sur son ventre.

Kanon remarqua de suite ce geste, et un air triste se dessina sur son visage. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprit la parole.

-Est-ce que je peux me coucher là ? demanda t'il.

-Oui, ne te gêne pas, répondit Mu en souriant.

Le chevalier d'or s'allongea sur le dos aux côtés de son ami. Il posa ses yeux vers le ciel et les plissa un moment à cause du soleil. Quelques secondes passèrent et il fut plongé dans un profond ennui. En fait, il ne comprenait pas trop ce genre de pratique. Se coucher dans l'herbe, regarder le ciel et attendre que le temps passe. Waw. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si intéressant à voir, là-haut ? questionna t'il.

-Je trouve le ciel apaisant. Pas toi ?

-Euh… Oui, si on veut.

C'est vrai que Mu était d'un naturel calme. Donc… Automatiquement, il faisait des activités calmes. Oui, eh bien pour Kanon c'était niet, il avait besoin d'action et ce constamment. Il se redressa pour se mettre en tailleur et regarda un moment le sol, avant de reprendre la parole en arrachant l'herbe avec ses doigts.

-Tu sais…, dit-il.

-Hm ?

-Euh, ahem, non rien.

-… D'accord.

-… Comment ça d'accord ?

-Bah… Quoi ?

-Je commence ma phrase, je m'arrête et pour toi c'est parfaitement normal… ?

-Mais tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien alors… Enfin, bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-… Non, rien, répondit le Gémeau en détournant la tête.

-Mais… Y'a rien ou y'a quelque chose ? interrogea Mu en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y'a quelque chose ? s'écria Kanon en reposant les yeux sur lui.

-Mais… C'est toi !

-Non, je n'ai rien dis du tout moi.

-Bon alors il n'y a rien. Olala, ce que tu peux être étrange…

-Merci pour la dernière fois, lâcha enfin le Gémeau tête basse.

Mu haussa un sourcil, son regard posé sur le dos de Kanon. Merci ? Tss… Le Bélier ferma les yeux un instant, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il pensait ne jamais l'entendre, ce fameux « merci » qu'il attendait depuis un petit bout de temps. Cela ne l'aurait pas spécialement vexé que le Gémeau continue de se taire les jours suivants non plus, mais… Maintenant, au moins, il se sentait comme satisfait. C'était fou ce que Kanon pouvait être bizarre, des fois. Mu n'avait rien contre lui, mais par moment, il avait du mal à le comprendre. Peut-être n'étaient-ils simplement pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Le Bélier finit par répondre, le taquinant un peu :

-Quel timide.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue n'apprécia apparemment pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, vu qu'il se leva et commença à s'en aller.

-Attends, dit Mu en se levant à son tour, Kanon… Ne te vexe pas, haha.

-Je ne suis pas vexé, répondit-il sèchement en continuant sa route.

-Arrête, insista Mu en le rattrapant et en tenant son bras. En plus, tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis certain que tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi. Est-ce que tu vas bien, depuis ?

-Moi, oui… Mais toi…

-… Ah… C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ?

Kanon se tourna face au chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il se demandait si cette tête aux cheveux mi roses mi violet mi couleur bizarre, comprenait vraiment ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Mu ne se rendait peut-être pas compte, ou bien, peut-être que c'était lui le bizarre et pas Kanon.

-Tu as été blessé à cause de moi, dit le jumeau.

-Non, ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

-Pourquoi se voiler la face ?

-Kanon, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Il en est de ma responsabilité et non de la tienne, n'inverse pas les rôles. C'est moi seul qui aie voulut intercéder cette attaque, tu ne m'y as pas obligé.

-Oui, mais si j'avais été plus vigilant, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

-Tu as fais ce que tu as put ! Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. De nous tous, tu as été celui qui a été le plus blessé et tu tiens encore debout comme si de rien n'était. On ne peut pas tous s'en vanter… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer sous mes yeux, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire à ce moment là.

Mu posa de nouveau une main sur son ventre. A vrai dire, il en avait sentit, des douleurs atroces dans sa vie de chevalier, mais il devait avouer que celle-ci avait vraiment été la pire. Mais en aucun cas il ne regrettait d'avoir protégé Kanon.

-Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à toi, continua le chevalier des Gémeaux. Merci.

-Oh arrête, tu vas finir par me faire de la peine avec cette tête. On dirait Kiki qui quémande son fromage…

-Kiki qui… ? Tss, tu es vraiment bizarre, dit Kanon en s'en allant.

-Moi ? Tu plaisantes, c'est toi qui es bizarre, répondit Mu en le suivant.

-Non, c'est toi, je ne t'ai jamais comparé à un enfant moi.

-Mais Kiki n'est pas n'importe quel enfant ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait une fois ?

-Non et je ne veux pas savoir.

-Olala, quel geignard. Moins une et je te prends dans mes bras en te promettant un bonbon.

Kanon se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mu, qui eut de suite un mouvement de recul.

-Euh, je rigole, inutile de s'éner…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand le chevalier des Gémeaux lui prit la main et l'entraina dans ses bras. Surpris, Mu ne sut pas bouger d'un pouce. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi embarrassé. Kanon le serrait fort contre lui et ce, sans la moindre gêne. Pourquoi tout d'un coup… ? Il était tombé bêtement dans son propre piège en faisant ce genre de blagues… C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça avec le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, pour sûr ! Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher… Et que Mu savait encore moins ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant précis. De plus, il était certain que ses joues étaient en train de rougir.

-Tu… Tu veux un bonbon ? gémit-il.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, tous les chevaliers d'or au complet, étaient réunis dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Tous un genou à terre, ils attendaient les instructions que Shion allait leur donner.

-Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais il semblerait que nous ayons très bientôt une nouvelle visite au Sanctuaire.

-De qui s'agit-il, cette fois-ci ? questionna Camus.

-Nous ne connaissons pas encore son identité.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Milo.

-Il semblerait que l'ennemi utilise une méthode plutôt subtile…, dit Shaka. Nous ne le voyons pas, mais il est bel et bien là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, se questionna Shura.

-Quelque chose se prépare, reprit Shion. Nous ne savons pas exactement quoi, mais ça arrive.

-Est-ce qu'il y'a eu des signes, pour le prouver ? questionna Aphrodite.

-J'ai fais un rêve, récemment, dit Dohko pensif. Une ombre qui tentait d'enfoncer une porte. Une énergie tellement malfaisante qu'elle me rappelait celle de Hadès.

-Celle de Hadès ? répéta Saga, comment est-ce possible, personne n'a une puissance égale à la sienne.

-Justement… C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

-Hadès est mort…, s'empressa Milo, ça ne peut pas être lui. Comment voulez-vous qu'il revienne à la vie ? Il n'y a aucun moyen.

-Eh bien…, dit Shion, nous ne devrions peut-être pas en être aussi sûrs.

-Aucun évènement curieux ne s'est produit aux alentours du Sanctuaire, dit Mu.

-Hey, dit Camus, à propos d'évènement curieux, il s'est passé un truc étrange, dans la ville de Milo.

-Ah… Maintenant que tu le dis…, dit le Scorpion. J'espère que ce n'est pas lié… Il y'a eu un tremblement de terre qui n'a touché que mon habitat. Les dégâts étaient monstrueux, mais heureusement personne n'a été blessé. Je sais que quelqu'un en est la source, mais même après avoir parcouru la ville, je n'ai pas trouvé l'auteur.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire ? questionna Kanon, pourquoi s'en prendre à une ville sans intérêt au lieu de se diriger tout droit vers le Sanctuaire ?

-Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Shaka.

-Nous ne pouvons pas veiller sur chaque parcelle de terre sur cette planète… Si les guerres saintes doivent se passer ainsi, nous n'allons quand même pas créer un Sanctuaire dans chaque pays, non ? dit Aldébaran.

-Du calme, dit Shion. Si l'ennemi tente de nous troubler et de nous dissiper, il n'y arrivera pas. Mais je trouve étrange que ce bâtiment aie été attaqué, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre blessé ou porté disparu. Ou est l'intérêt d'avoir fait ça…

-Est-ce que nous devrions aller jeter un œil ? demanda Saga.

-… Oui, nous devons voir ce qui se passe là-bas, en plus, rien ne nous dis que ça ne se reproduira pas, conclut Shion.

-Hein ? s'écria Milo les yeux grands ouverts, vous… Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

-Oui, dit Dohko, nous allons mener une petite enquête.

-Mais… Vous savez, je pense que le Sanctuaire ne devrait pas être vide dans une telle période…

-Mais il ne sera pas vide, juste quelques uns iront.

-Oui, mais, je vis là-bas de toute façon, alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de vous déplacer, je peux me charger de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Nous venons quand même, dit Shion, je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux.

-… Je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire…

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, Milo ? demanda Mu surpris de la réaction du Scorpion.

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais rien…

-Ah ! s'exclama Shion, en effet, tu es marié, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Un gros silence s'écroula dans la salle, suivit de cris de stupeur de la part des autres chevaliers. Milo, quant à lui, fixait le Grand Pope, la bouche ouverte et les yeux tout ronds comme ceux d'un poisson. Il avait osé. Dire ça devant tout le monde. Tout le monde, sans aucune exception. Shion réalisa son erreur et posa une main sur sa bouche.

-Oups, dit-il d'un naturel.

-Bah bravo, dit Camus.

-Excuse moi Milo, il est vrai que c'était un secret, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Si bien gardé pendant deux longues années, et dévoilé par ma faute. Quelle tête en l'air.

Si Milo s'écoutait, il se lèverait et se jetterait sur cet homme qui lui servait de Grand Pope. Malheureusement, s'il le faisait, il risquerait quelque peu cher.

-Tu es marié depuis deux ans ?! s'exclama Mu.

-Et tu ne nous as jamais rien dis ! continua Aphrodite.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! répondit le chevalier du Scorpion en se levant.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour gérer tout ça ? s'étonna Aldébaran.

-Elle sait que tu es ici ? questionna Shaka.

-Fichez moi la paix, répondit Milo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Milo, interpella Shion.

Le chevalier s'arrêta, les poings fermés, restant de dos.

-Nous partons demain matin, à l'aube, continua le Pope. Prépare le voyage, et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ta femme. Nous ne lui adresserons la parole en aucun cas.


End file.
